Atlantis: The Lost Empire (JimmyandFriends Style)
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" Cast: *Milo James Thatch - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Young Milo James Thatch - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Adult Princess Kida - Elsa (Frozen) *Young Princess Kida - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Commander Rourke - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Moliere - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) *Vinny - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Dr. Sweet - Earl Deveraux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Audrey - Tulip (Storks) *Cookie - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Mrs. Packard - Ms. Fowl (Jimmy Neutron) *Helga Sinclair - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *King of Atlantis - The King of Arrendelle (Frozen) *Preston Whitmore - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mr. Harcourt - Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Queen of Atlantis - The Queen of Arrendelle (Frozen) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Old Man Marley (Home Alone) *Milo's Cat - Jess the Cat (Postman Pat) *Leviathan - Robot Probe (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the Beginning - Luke (The Rescuers) *Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - Various Cars *Atlantean talking thorugh te speaker tube - Honest John (An American Tail) *Atlantean Ringing Bell - Ants (A Bug's Life), People of Arabians (Aladdin) and People of Thebes (Hercules) *Atlantean Running Around as themselves *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Atlantean Running to a force-field as themselves *People walking outside the Museum as themselves *People in Museum as themselves *Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *4 Men with Harcourt - Lord Redbrick, Benny, Tybalt and Paris (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Heinz - Jaq (Cinderella) *Whitmore's Bulter - Coachman (Pinocchio) *Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Men in photo of the crew - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Welder - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay as themselves *Men closing the doors tight - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Men staring Submarine - Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) *Soldiers in Submarine as themselves *Fish looking at the Submarine - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Man next to Audrey - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Men in illustration - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *Men telling Rourke to look - Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Man and Women hering the Leviathan's Sound - George and Mary Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) *Men holding on to the Walls - Animals (Fantasia 2000) *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Men getting in and staring thier own submarines - Victor Stone/Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Men ruing from flood - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Men Holding Steering Wheels - Rutt (Brother Bear) *Men firing Torpedoes - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Men getting Zapped - Zevon (Descendants: Wicked World) *Men taking out of the door - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Man and Woman running downstairs - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Man telling what Helga says - Zook (Gnome Alone) *People looking at explosion of a submarine - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Men saying Look Out - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Duke's Gangs (Frozen) *Men in Green and Blue Suits - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Green Monster in Worng Door - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Masked Atlanteans as themselves *Soldiers in Trucks - Penguins (Mary Poppins) *Sweet's Parents - Papi and Mami (Dora the Explorer) *Baby Sweet - Guillermo (Dora the Explorer) *Fireflies as themselves *Solder putting out the fire - Woody (Toy Story) *Man in Explosion - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Another Man in Explosion - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Atlantis's City as itself *Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson (The Simpsons) *King guards - Gods (The Prince of Egypt) *Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Atlanteans Fishing - Racers (Cars) *Lobster-like Creature - Lobster (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Atlanteans in the Markets - Boys (Up) *Troodon like Creatures - Bears (Brave) *Atlantean Kids - Chuckie and Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Kid's Parents - Chaz and Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Stirped Purple Creature - Kermit (The Muppets) *Atlanteans at Feast - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Shrimp-like Creatures - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *People in Stone Prophecy - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) *Robots of Rock - Guards (Quest for Camelot) *King of the Past - Guards (The Princess and the Goblin) *Wiking in Propecy - Russians (Anastasia) *Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - Dinosaurs (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *People with their crystaldying - Fairies (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Atlanteans see fish crashed - Rats of NIMH (The Secret of NIMH) *Atlateans holding spear lik weapons - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Atlantean with bow - Guards (The Swan Princess) *Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Flowers (A Troll in Central Park) *Atlantean putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Aliens (Titan A.E.) *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Townpeoples (Bartok the Magnificent) *The Photographer Atlantean - Photo (A Goofy Movie) *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Gods (Fantasia) *Atlanteans flying around in the end - Various Planes Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Atlanis: Lost City of Empire Movies Spoofs Category:Atlantis: Milo James Return Movie-Spoof Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs